regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ridley
Name: Ridley Species: Pirate like dragon Alligiment: Evil Homeworld: Pirate homeworld Abilities: Fire breath Status: Alive Ridley is a high-ranking Space Pirate, the archenemy of Samus Aran, and one of the most common recurring characters in the Metroid series, appearing in most Metroid games. Sadistic and bloodthirsty, Ridley delights in death and destruction, and was responsible for the massacre of the colony K-2L. Since then, he and Samus have clashed several times, with Samus usually emerging the victor. But Ridley's brutality is matched only by his resilience, and he regularly returns from apparent death to do battle with Samus once more. As such, the Space Pirate leader is fittingly referred to as the Cunning God of Death in his Zero Mission official art. Resembling a large, skeletal pterosaur with glowing eyes, the true name of Ridley's species is unknown. Despite his bestial appearance, Ridley is known to be highly intelligent and is even shown to be capable of speech in the manga. Additionally, he was also apparently capable of building a robot in his own likeness. Though Ridley often appears in different forms, it is clarified through scans found in the Metroid Prime series, as well as events portrayed in Metroid: Other M, that every one of his incarnations chronologically seen prior to Other M and Metroid Fusion are indeed the same individual (the exception being the Ridley Robot) despite his numerous defeats. Strangely, some of his prior battles ended with his body seemingly exploding, but in-game lore states he survived these violent defeats until Super Metroid. In most games he appears in, he has been the penultimate or ante-penultimate boss. History Next to nothing is known of Ridley's pre-military background (if in fact he even had any), but it is safe to say that he made his way up the ranks until finally he was designated military leader of the Space Pirates (or took the role by force). He also appears to have been held in considerable favor among members of High Command. Gray Voice said that he corrected Ridley's "genetic flaws" with Chozo technology, though the extent of this modification is unknown. Ridley is also outfitted with at least one cybernetic implant prior to becoming Meta Ridley, as he has a transmitter located at the base of his skull that allows his minions to communicate with him. Meeting Samus Aran Ridley's introduction took place on the Star Colony K-2L, on which he conducted a massive raid with the main goal being to steal the planet's Afloraltite, but he also allowed his soldiers to destroy whatever they wanted. During the raid, he met a three-year old girl holding her pet Rabbilis Pyonchi. This little girl was named Samus Aran, and she and Ridley would have a long history together. Amid all the destruction, little naive Samus went up to and asked to befriend Ridley. Initially feeling pity towards her, Ridley promptly decided to kill her, despite thinking that she was "so cute". Before he could strike, however, Samus' mother pushed her out of the way at the cost of her own life. Meanwhile, Samus's father destroyed the supplies the pirates were after, but was himself killed in the blast. Ridley also appeared to be injured by the wreckage, but he survived, later claiming to have survived by consuming the flesh of the deceased humans and regrowing his own cells. Little did Ridley know that by orphaning the young Samus, he unknowingly created his own worst enemy (and the enemy of all the Space Pirates) - a mistake that would eventually cost him his life. Reunion at Zebes Years later, Ridley arrived at Zebes to establish a Central Command Center beneath the planet's surface. The Pirates would designate Mother Brain as the supreme leader after Ridley's forces annihilated most of the native Chozo civilization established on its surface. Ridley once again met Samus, who suffered from posttraumatic stress disorder upon the sight of him. Ridley traumatized her even further by making sadistic remarks about how he survived the destruction of K-2L by devouring the corpses of dead humans and implying that he may have eaten her mother, stating "At least pay your respects!" However, she escaped and recuperated with the help of her comrades and foiled the Pirates, who were creating genetically engineered troops. Ridley killed Gray Voice when the latter tried to shut down Mother Brain, the rogue Chozo computer (he pretended to join the Space Pirates until he could get close enough to Mother Brain to bring her down, having realized her treachery). Later in the manga, Ridley confronted Samus during her Zero Mission, although she was able to triumph over her PTSD and defeat Ridley, even growing bold enough to mock him. Zero Mission Up until this time, the Galactic Federation had disregarded Zebes as a low priority, class XIII Wanderer Planet. The Space Research Vessel Marina had begun returning from SR388 to Galactic Federation Headquarters with a newly discovered specimen, dubbed the Metroid. The Pirates swiftly attacked the vessel, destroying it and seizing the specimen, bringing it to Zebes. The Pirates discovered the Metroid's dangerous ability to drain life energy from organisms, its invulnerability to conventional weapons as well as being able to multiply within 24 hours by exposure to beta rays. Ridley's personal flagship, the Space Pirate Mother Ship fought the fleet under the command of Adam Malkovich, but he later returned to Zebes after receiving a distress signal following the defeat of his comrade Kraid. He reached his lair just in time to come face to face with the brave challenger who would dare invade Zebes, and was surprised to find the challenger was Samus Aran, now a young woman, a Bounty Hunter employed by the Federation to destroy the Metroids and Mother Brain. Samus was also surprised and enraged to find Ridley, but was able to fight and defeat her nemesis, allowing her to leave with the Unknown Item she had just obtained. At the end of Samus' Zero Mission, after crash-landing near the Mother Ship, she encountered an incomplete cybernetic construct built by Ridley himself, Robot Ridley. Built in his image, it was designed to be used as a powerful weapon. She managed to destroy it, but in doing so she triggered a self-destruct sequence that was set to obliterate the ship in five minutes. Samus escaped via a hijacked Space Pirate Fighter. Becoming Empire Lord Before he becomes 5th lord, he once had a war with the good alliance known as the Galactive Federation. This become painfull war and after some years past, he and the space pirates were sentenced to get out of their sight. Along with the remaining army of space pirates, Ridley was teleported to a dimension far away and never come back to the original dimension ever since. Becoming 5th lord He found the empire and he with the space pirates joined the empire as he becomes a 5th empire lord. Appearance His skin is similar to be purple and his eyes were yellow and his pupils were read. His tail was a bit familiar to a drabon's tail. His head reseambles a dragon-like bird. Quotes *Hey, I understand. They did the same thing to me when they found out I was the guy who killed Bambi's mom. *Okay, first of all, he is of age, okay!? It's perfectly legal in the state of California. I checked! He is 21 in eight months. And secondly, let's play the "Who Would You Believe game," okay? Why don't you ask yourself, if you were an adult, who would you believe? Who would you believe!? Who would you believe!? Who would you believe!? Who!?! ...Thank you for coming in. Gallery RidleyMeleeCameo.png Boss ridley5.jpg Metroid.png Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Guys Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Empire Lord